


Anything for you, Sir

by Sketchywrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Feelings, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchywrites/pseuds/Sketchywrites
Summary: Stone isn't too thrilled when he's assigned to be Robotnik's assistant, but as time passes, Stone finds out he might have a bit more than just admiration for him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	Anything for you, Sir

When Agent Stone was assigned to Dr. Robotnik, he was terrified. Everyone who knew the doctor knew that he disposes assistants like the government throws away tax dollars. Regardless, Stone now worked for him, and he was going to do his best. His shoes clicked against the shiny tile floor as he headed to the eccentric man’s office. He could feel his nerves spike a bit, but he pressed them down. He was an agent, and he had gone through hell and back to get this title. Why was a simple assistant’s job scaring him so much? He found himself at the door and knocked on it. The door flung open and he jumped back a bit as he found himself face to face with Dr. Robotnik himself. 

“Who are you?” he snapped as he pulled his goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead. 

“I’m Agent Stone,” he replied calmly. “I’m your new assistant.” The doctor’s irritation subsided slightly, and he straightened himself out a bit.

“I see. Follow me. You have a lot of work to do.” Stone groaned internally but kept his calm demeanor as he walked into the surprisingly clean lab. A few tables had parts and other odds and ends scattered across them, but for the most part the place was spotless. “There’s a few rules,” Robotnik said as he went to what seemed to be his main work space. “Rule one: don’t touch anything unless explicitly told to. Rule two: You will do what I say when I say. Rule three: I’m never wrong, so don’t question me. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, now, fetch me a coffee.” 

“Anything in it sir?”

“Milk only. And hurry up, I have things to do.” Agent Stone only gave a nod in response and headed out of the lab. Okay, so, he was a little bit egotistical and demanding, but he could work with this. He brought back a coffee and entered the lab without knocking. He saw Robotnik jump as he walked it and he swiveled around.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” he asked as he stood up and headed towards the other man.

“I’m sorry, I just thought-” He stopped when the doctor swiped the cup from his hand.

“You are not getting paid to think,” Robonik stated. “That is my job. Your job is to do what I say, got it?” Agent Stone nodded. “Good. Here’s a list of things I need you to do by tonight.” He shoved a piece of paper in his hand and took a swig of his coffee. “And knock if you come in again. Is that clear?”

“Like crystal sir.”  _ Oh boy. _

By the next week, Agent Stone was already falling into a decent routine. Dr. Robotnik was a man of schedule and ridicule, but as long as you could get what needed to get done finished by the deadlines, he didn’t seem to be that bad. He was definitely abrasive and rude, but Stone could see past that and tune it out. He’d been called so much worse during training, so the occasional ‘moron’ or ‘idiot’ was nothing. He stood quietly in the lab, watching Robotnik work on some type of drone. He wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was, but he knew the doctor would explain it in great detail. The doctor closed up the panel on the machine and typed some commands on his computer. The drone turned on and began flying around the room, scanning everything around them. Stone flinched when the bright light hit his eyes, and he blinked away the negative imprint as they flew back over to the doctor who looked at his creations happily. He then turned and with a few presses of some buttons, a ton of data flew up on the screen. Stone let curiosity get the better of him and crept closer to the desk to read the screen better. The doctor saw his assistant walk his way, and he threw up a screen that looked to be of vital signs.

“Look. My drones have the incredible capability to scan and collect data of pretty much anything in the immediate vicinity with the highest accuracy! Can humans do that?” 

“I don’t believe we can sir.” Stone looked at the screens, impressed with what he saw. The vital signs were his and managed to give his weight, height, heart rate, blood pressure, and even temperature. 

“That’s the problem with us humans,” Robotnik sighed. “Humans come with so many flaws and imperfections. My machines however, are perfect.” He gently patted the hovering drone next to him. “They do what they are told, and if something happens, then we just rebuild it better and stronger.” He chuckled as he tucked his hands behind his back. “But of course, I’m always right, so there’s hardly ever a need for that.” Agent Stone looked at the man in front of him. He really was a genius of the highest degree. Even if he was kind of an asshole. 

  
  


Agent Stone felt a bit of pride as he slid into the lab with Robotnik’s coffee as silently as he could. It had been four months since he’d been assigned to the doctor, and he was officially the longest lasting assistant he had had. Robotnik didn’t hear him slide in as he read blueprints on his screen. 

“Agent Stone.”

“I have your coffee right here sir,” Stone said as he placed the cup in front of his boss. He looked surprised.

“So you can learn,” Robotnik said. A message flashed on the screen, and with a flick of his wrist, it was opened. It was an assignment. “Pack up what I need Stone. We’re heading to the mobile lab.” 

“Yes sir.” Robotnik stood up from his chair and started to head out, but tripped over a stray piece of metal that had fallen on the ground. Robotnik crashed to the ground, sending the coffee in his hand across the floor, and he let out a few choice words. Stone rushed over and held out his hand.

“Are you alr-”

“Don’t touch me!” Robotnik shouted as he slapped Stone’s hand away. He got himself up to his feet with a scowl. “Clean up this mess and get the mobile lab ready! Now!” With that, he left. Stone stood there for a second, his hand stinging from the slap. He knew the doctor was adverse to touch, but… He shook his head to focus. He didn’t have time to think. He just needed to do what he was told, and right now, that meant cleaning up. 

  
  


Sure enough, once he got everything, Robotnik tore into him in front of all the other people who worked for him. Stupid, slow, worthless, he had it all. By the time Robotnik finished his little tyrade, they were ten minutes behind. They jumped into the mobile lab and rode in silence for a while with the only noises coming from the screen as Robotnik did whatever he was doing. Stone however was dealing with the pit in his stomach. At first, he thought it was just humiliation from being yelled at like a spoiled child, and perhaps he was, but the more he dwelled on it, the more it felt like guilt. About an hour into the trip, Stone cleared his throat.

“Whatever you’re about to say, it better not be stupid or a waste of time,” the doctor grumbled.

“I want to apologise for earlier,” Stone said. “I promise I’ll do better in the future.” Stone wasn’t too sure why he felt guilty; he had best as humanly possible, and Robotnik had still yelled at him. But the last thing he wanted right now was to disappoint him. 

“Unfortunately, you are human,” he replied after a moment. “I know you’re going mess up as much as I despise that. It’s human nature. Do better in the future Stone.” 

“Of course doctor.” Stone knew that was the closest thing to an acceptance to the apology he was going to get, and the knot in his stomach lessened a bit. He glanced at the doctor. Over the past few months, he had slowly begun to piece together the odd man’s habits, but there were still some pieces he had yet to place. Robotnik was a genius, there was no doubt about it, but god he was fascinating to Stone. He was abrasive, blunt, and sharp witted. Most called him heartless and crazy, but Stone had seen a bit more than most others. He had seen the passion and fervor the doctor had for his machines and other creations, and he had walked in on exactly one dance party on accident. Luckily, the doctor didn’t notice him when he slipped in and out. The man in front of him was still a partial mystery, but figuring out people was Stone’s specialty. And he was determined to figure out how to read Robotnik like a book. 

On site, Robotnik quickly took over and demanded respect from everyone there. To be honest, it was impressive to Stone just how quickly most people listened to him, but the army of robots more than likely helped the doctor’s case a bit. Once the robots were deployed, Robotnik signaled for Stone to follow him, and they went back into the mobile lab and stood in front of the computer. 

“We’ll find this artifact in less than twenty minutes,” Robotnik said, twisting his mustache with pride. “Watch this.” Stone watched as multiple views of the surrounding area popped up, and several smaller boxes showed vital signs and temperatures of creatures the bots had picked up. Stone saw a small timer in the upper corner of the screen count down from twenty minutes. He had to admit that the doctor hadn’t been wrong in the past. “Oh, and I need coffee.” Uhh, there was no coffee machine. 

“Sir, there’s no coffee machine on site. Would you like me to find a coffee shop?”

“Fine. whatever. Just get me some damn caffeine.” Stone gava his normal small nod and headed out of the mobile lab. He didn’t have much time; the doctor would want it before that timer was up. But, he told the doctor he was going to do better and do better he was.

Stone rushed into the lab with two minutes to spare. He was out of breath and a little bit sweaty from running in a full suit, but he had the coffee. 

“I have, huh, your coffee sir,” he panted. Robotnik gave him a confused look before gently taking the cup from his assistant's hand. He took a cautious sip and smacked his lips before checking the side of the cup. 

“Tell me who is Linda?” 

“I beg your pardon sir?” The doctor turned the cup to show that the drink was not in fact what Stone had ordered but instead a latte for a woman named Linda. Stone let him calm mask slip a bit to show disappointment and frustration. “I’m so sorry sir. I’ll go get-”

“No need,” he interrupted. “This will do fine.” There was beeping behind him and a scan showed the whereabouts of the missing artifact and the culprit who stole it. There were 45 seconds left on the timer, but Stone wasn’t surprised. Afterall, Robotnik was always right.

Stone sat on the floor of the lab and separated bits and bobs of a destroyed project while the doctor sat at a drawing desk and worked on blueprints of something. Stone never asked for fear of distracting the doctor, but today, he decided that maybe he could at least try to make decent conversation. 

“Doctor, what are you making?” He waited for him to yell at him or berate him, but instead the doctor just turned to look at him.

“Why?” Stone hadn’t been expecting that.

“Oh, well, I was just curious I suppose.” 

“A coffee machine.” Stone gave him a confused look. “A better one that what we have. I’m also planning on putting one with our mobile lab so you wouldn’t have to run around.” That seemed almost… nice. “I don’t want cold coffee you know,” Robotnik quickly added. 

“Of course sir. If you add a way for me to make espresso, I could make you some lattes or some other things besides just plain coffee. Unless you just want coffee, in which case that’s perfectly fine!” Why was he so nervous about saying that? 

“Do you even know how to make anything besides coffee?” Robotnik asked.

“Uh, well no, but I can learn!” Learn? Why would he learn? Why was he so eager to make Robotnik happy? The doctor seemed to think about that for a moment before he went back to sketching. 

“Lattes. I would like more lattes.” 

“If you’d like sir.” Robotnik didn’t say anything else, but continued on the blueprints with a content look on his face, and Stone felt good. 

It didn’t take long before Robotnik had cranked out both machines and gave a small demonstration of all the features to Stone, who listened intently. Robotnik eventually left his assistant alone to practice, and Stone did his best. The first try was terrible and so was the second. And the third. The fourth was better, but not great. The machine was horrendously sensitive, but that had been done on purpose so that the coffee and what not could be brewed exactly to the liking of the drinker, which was great if you knew how to get to that point. It took over an hour of brewing and tweaking the thirty diles before Stone  _ finally _ got it right. He took his perfect latte and carefully headed over to his boss and gently set it next to him. The doctor gave him a glance before taking a careful sip before he looked at Stone and gave a satisfied smile.

“Good work Stone.” 

“I-uh-um- Thank you sir,” Stone stuttered. Robotnik had just complimented him. He had just given a compliment. An honest to god compliment. He could feel pride swell through him and he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “Would you like me to do anything else sir?”

“Not for now. Unfortunately, we are both going to have to go home soon and sleep,” he said with an irritated look. Stone knew Robotnik hated sleeping.

“It’s an unfortunate part of being human,” Stone said.

“Indeed it is Stone. Indeed it is.”

  
  


One year. It had been one year since Stone became Robotnik’s assistant. There had been plenty of ups and downs the whole time, like the time Robotnik had gotten so excited over a discovery he had given Stone a high five or the first time Robotnik had almost ripped off Stone’s jaw when he dragged him into the lab and yelled at him because he hadn’t heard the doctor call for him when he was talking to another person. That second one had sparked a few jokes and rumors since Robtonik had literally shoved a hand in his mouth and grabbed his jaw from the inside, but they were quickly shut down. But all in all, Stone was happy. He could read the doctor fairly decently and everything was routine. He carried two drinks in his hand as he headed to the lab to start his day. Robotnik would be there in five minutes which gave Stone just enough time to straighten up the desk just the way his boss liked it. A stray note caught his eye, and Stone stopped to read it. “ _ Stone one year”  _ He remembered? And felt compelled to write it down? Stone couldn’t help but feel a spark of happiness as he read the note. He was touched. The door opened behind him and Stone quickly finished up his task.

“Good morning Doctor,” Stone said with a smile and holding out a cup for Robotnik. He noticed a box tucked under his boss’s arm, but said nothing about it. The doctor grabbed a cup and returned the smile for a second before sitting down, and getting to work. Stone watched and sipped his drink until he was needed, but soon felt himself less watching and more staring. His eyes followed the doctor’s precise movements as he fiddled with a robot, and he found his eyes start to wonder on the doctor himself. His hair was swooped to the side with not a strand out of place. His moustache was in his classic twirl at the ends, and there was shadow on his face beneath it. He could also see the ever present bags under the doctor’s focused eyes due to his hatred and lack of sleep. Stone’s gaze slowly wandered from the Doctor’s face to the rest of his body. He wasn’t thin, but not large either. Underneath that turtleneck and jacket, Stone knew that there had to be defined muscles. His boss was incredibly strong, almost to an impossible amount. He had personally seen his boss pick up a man by his shirt and left the poor guy’s feet dangling. Stone forced himself to snap out of it when he realised he had been staring at Robotnik’s ass for the past five minutes. A twinge of panic shot through him. Why had he done that? He wasn’t gay, especially not for his boss. And yet… No. he couldn’t be. Nope. Nope. Nope. Stone did all but slam his cup on a nearby table and start towards the door. 

“Where are you going Stone?” Robotnik asked without looking up from his work.

“Just the restroom sir.” He didn’t wait for an answer and rushed out the door. Once in the men’s room, he splashed water on his face. Why was he having those thoughts? Did he have a crush on Robotnik? Oh no. Oh God. 

“I can’t,” Stone whispered. “This can’t be happening.” Of all people. Of all people, he had to fall for  _ him.  _ Stone felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t let anyone know. Especially not Robotnik himself. He’d be replaced instantly and he couldn’t have that. 

He calmed down after a moment and started back to the lab. He would be friends. Yeah, he could be friends! And soon this whole crush thing would blow over. Stone walked in without worrying about being quiet; the doctor was playing music as he sketched some base layouts for some new project he wanted to make. Surprisingly, Robotnik noticed him come in, and he stood up to grab the box he had brought in earlier. 

“Computer, lower volume,” he yelled over the pumping music. The music softened considerably, and he held the slender box out towards Stone. Stone gently took it from him and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Well, are you going to open it?” 

“Oh, sorry sir,” Stone said, surprised. The box wasn’t wrapped, but the sides were lightly taped shut. He easily peeled it off and opened the box to see a solid grey tie. He smiled and pulled the tie out to admire it. “Thank you sir!” He quickly set the box down and swapped ties. 

“I figured since you’ve stuck with me for a year,” Robotnik began, “a small thanks would be in order.” 

“I really appreciate it Doctor.” Stone felt that stupid crush well up inside him again, and he struggled to squash it down. Robotnik gave him that prideful smile of his and a nod before setting back down to work and calling for the music to turn back up. The rest of the day, Stone felt like he was walking on air. 

  
  


Everyone hated Robotnik. Everyone except Stone. He could see why people didn’t like him. He was stubborn, prideful, narcissistic, and never, ever wrong. But there was just one thing; he saw a side of him that others didn’t. That’s what happened when you worked with someone for four years. They never saw Robotnik having a spontaneous dance party as he ran tests and simulations. They didn’t watch him build his projects with a fiery passion that only he got to see. They never heard him chuckle as he read stupid puns when he got stuck on a project and allowed himself to get distracted for a minute to see what he was working on with fresh eyes. No one else got to hear the rare compliments and praise that he seemed to save for Stone and Stone alone. And they sure as hell never got to have those one on one talks they started having more recently. Robotnik would try to explain what he was working on with a ton of technical jargon, and Stone would put in layman’s terms. Or Stone would find more music for Robotnik’s playlists. A few times, Stone would just talk to him about whatever was going on in the world to distract him if he was hitting a hard mental block. Stone hated to admit it, but he was comfortably in love with Robotnik. There were days it was a bit hard, but even through some of the tangents and insults or rough grabbing or when he had to pin himself against the wall for Robotnik to yell at him better (without touching him), Stone was enamored with him. Stone remembered the first time he had to pin himself against the wall. He had screwed up by telling Robotnik he was worried about how much sleep he was getting.

“Pin yourself to the wall Agent Stone,” Robotnik hissed. 

“I beg your pardon sir?”

“I said  **pin yourself to the wall** .” Stone went to the wall and put his back to it, uncertain if he was doing it right. Robotnik sneered at him. “You’re just leaning against it! I said pin yourself!” Stone took his hand and pressed it against his chest, and Robotnik slammed his hand on the wall above his head, his face mear inches from Stone’s. His thoughts went a million miles an hour, and he had to restrain himself. “You do not tell me what I should or should not be doing. You are not paid to think. You are to do as you’re told. You are replaceable, and if you disappeared,  **I would not give you a second thought.** So, pay attention to what I tell you and that alone. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Stone mumbled. That took the wind out of his sails. Robotnik pulled away and went back to his desk, only speaking when he needed something. Things had gone back to normal by the next day, but god those were bittersweet moments. He also recalled the time Robotnik pulled him into a dance party. Stone had been filing some of the blueprints and sketches when the music started up. He hadn’t meant to watch his boss dance, but it was a time when he saw the doctor having a ton of fun, and he loved seeing that. 

“Stone. Dance.” It wasn’t a request but a demand that caught Stone off guard. He put the papers down and did a tiny little dance move, mostly just involved moving his arms. Robotnik rolled his eyes and grabbed Stone by the shoulders, pulling him to the centre of the lab. “Dance!” And Robotnik let loose. It didn’t take long before Stone followed suit and did his best to just have fun. And he did. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh as ‘Toxic’ by Britney Spears blasted over the speakers. Once the song finished and the two were thoroughly winded, they sat down to take a breather. Stone was glad his face was flush from the dancing because seeing the doctor’s hair messily flop around was killing him. 

Today though, the two were headed to catch a certain unidentified creature that had sent a black out throughout several miles. Once they were there, Stone did his normal job that was comfortable routine; translate Robotnik’s insults, get whatever he needed, and make sure nobody messed with him. He would get this whole thing figured out within a few hours or maybe a day at most. Except. Things started going wrong. The first thing that happened was when he watched a truck speed out of the house Robotnik had gone to investigate. He knew he should have stopped the truck, but when he didn’t see Robotnik come out, he feared the worst. He leaped from his vehicle and found Robotnik on the floor with broken glasses. 

“Sir!” he cried as he bent down to help him up. The doctor jumped up and huffed as he looked around and touched his face gently. Stone winced as he saw a welt begin to grow on his cheek. “I saw someone speed out of here and when I didn’t see you I-”

“And you didn’t chase him?” 

“I- uhh- '' Oops. Robotnik scowled and picked up his broken sunglasses. 

“You are such a moron Stone. But call Infinity Optics and get a replacement. They know what frames I like.”

“Yes sir,” Stone muttered, guilt settling in his stomach. A glow of blue caught Stone’s eye, and he turned and pulled a glowing quill from a wall and placed it in his jacket pocket. Stone had never seen anything like this, and the feeling of guilt deepened and mixed with fear. He knew he should have gone with him to check everything out, but he had told him to stay in the car. Robotnik was already going back to the car. Stone would tell him later. 

At first, Stone just focused on what he was told to do. He did his job and pushed the guilt away, but as time went on, he couldn’t help but feel worried something bad was going to happen. He shoved his normal smile on as he walked inside the lab to deliver his boss’s favourite latte, but his smile shifted from fake to genuine as he watched Robotnik jam to his playlist. It was moments like these that all the comments about Robotnik being heartless were disproved. He did have fun and passion for what he did. It came in ways people didn’t expect. It was when he was dancing out his excess energy and having fun or when he was building machines and accidently had the tip of his tongue sticking out as he focused. Stone didn’t realise how close he had gotten to the doctor until he turned around and yelled at Stone’s intrusion. 

“I thought you’d might like a latte with steam Austrian goat’s milk?” Stone said quickly. 

“What do I look like, an imbecile?” Robotnik yelled. Stone did his best to not let his smile falter. “Of course I want a latte. I love the way you make them!” Stone’s smile grew as Robotnik snatched the cup from his hand and took a swig. 

“Sir?” Stone asked. Robotnik looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “How are you so… confident about this?”

“Because I’m never wrong Stone,” was the reply. “But I understand that you would never get that. That’s the problem with being the smartest person in the world. Everyone else seems stupid. And they just don’t get it.”

“I truly wish I could sir.” 

“But that’s why you have me. I do the thinking and the getting. You deal with the even dumber people.” Stone noticed the compliment hidden in the insult and relaxed a bit. 

“And it’s my honor to do so sir.” Robotnik went back to working, and Stone stood in his little place and waited orders. 

As he watched Robotnik work, it only solidified his love for the genius. The confidence, the focus, the energy that radiated off of him, it was all just _ perfect.  _ And he knew Robotnik treated him differently. He knew not many others got the compliments, blunt or hidden. And he had even given him a gift! And Robotnik had even grown used to touching him. Stone’s face would have blushed if he didn’t know how to keep himself calm. It was dumb, but Robotnik had placed his hands on Stone’s shoulders at points or allowed Stone to pull him up from the floor when he needed more space to work. Granted, the doctor had hit him a few times, but they were playful disguised in threat. He had watched Robotnik carry a ton of metal around and even throw a man out of a window. He was very strong, and that thought alone had caused Stone to lose composure a few times. No, he knew he was special to Robotnik. He just hoped this whole situation didn’t come crashing down.

But it did. They were called back to base before Robotnik returned, and no one could answer his question. Where was the doctor? But he had utmost faith in him, and he waited. And waited. At least, until a week later when he was called back into the main office.

“Agent Stone,” the woman behind the desk said as she glanced at her screen, “you are being reassigned as a field agent.”

“I’m what?” Stone snapped. “You can’t! I’m Robotnik’s assistant!”

“I’m sorry hun, but there’s no one here by that name. Never have.” No. No no no no no. This couldn’t be happening. That had to mean-

“But Ivo’s coming back!” Stone could hear the desperation in his voice. “He has to!”

“He doesn’t exist.” Stone scowled at her deadpan voice, and something in his snapped. Before he could think, he reached across the desk, grabbed her by the shirt, and drug her up and across to pull her inches from his face. 

“WHERE IS HE?” She just yelped and clawed at his hands on her shirt. Her terrified eyes bore into his, and it was at that moment, Stone knew. He was gone. He dropped her and slumped in the nearest chair. The woman stepped back to the wall and straightened herself up.

“You’re lucky you caught me off guard, or you’d have a bullet in your head Aban,” she sneered. “You should be happy that asshole is gone. He used you like a punching bag.” He didn’t reply. “Look, he’s gone, and you’re back in the field. They’re cleaning out his lab next week, so if you have anything of yours in there, get it out now. You’ll be contacted when you have an assignment.” She straightened up her desk, and Stone took that as a sign the conversation was over. 

His heart ached as he went to the lab and turned on the light. Blueprints and metal scraps littered the floor. Robotnik had planned on returning to these once they were done. He started to pick up things off the floor before he slumped down next to the mess. He pressed his hands to his eyes to stop the tears, but it didn’t work. He lost him. He lost Robotnik. His doctor. His friend. The man he pined after for years now. And he was gone just like that. His fists collided with the floor as he cried. He didn’t remember the last time he had cried. Time passed. A lot of time passed actually before he got up. He had no more tears to cry. All that was left was hurt. And anger. Stone grabbed scraps and blueprints. He was taking them home. Why? He wasn’t sure. But he knew that whenever he got the chance, he was going to kill that blue son of a bitch who took his doctor. 

  
  


It was almost christmas time, and Stone had just returned from another solo assignment. They were giving him a bit of time off now that no one wanted to work with him. Ever since he had been transferred back to the field, Stone’s typically cool behaviour had left and was replaced by a ruthless and cold man. He killed a bit more than he had to on the jobs. He knew he could easily take people down and have them face trial later, but this was the one time he could make people suffer who deserved it with little repercussions. He couldn’t help but love that feeling of power as he watched people’s lives drain from their eyes. It took the sting of bitter loneliness off, even if it only was for a little bit. 

Stone knew he had changed. He hadn’t been this bad when he was a field agent before he became an assistant, but he was so alone now, and it hurt. When the lab was wiped and the doctor’s house was put on sale, he realised just how close he actually was to his boss. He had really been Stone’s truest friend. He had managed to get some of Robotnik’s things and stored it at his house just in case, but they were past the six month mark. He needed to accept the fact that he was gone, but part of him still held onto the hope that one day, he’d walk into his house and there he’d be. He’d be sitting on his couch and berating him for not having a ton of food in the house- he needed to go to the store tomorrow- and then start on working on catching that hedgehog. And Stone would be by his side, doing what he asked, and it would be just like before. 

Stone pushed his house key into the lock, and the door swung open without him unlocking it. Something was wrong. He pulled his gun out of his holster and walked in, cautiously sweeping as he did so. There was rustling coming from his kitchen. Great. Some homeless person was rummaging from his fridge. He kept his gun pointed at the back of the head of the perpetrator.

“I’m giving you five seconds to leave before you eat lead,” Stone hissed. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your boss Stone?” The bald stranger replied as he opened his cheese drawer and pulled out a block of cheddar. “You really need more food than this. I mean, you get paid plenty.” Stone gave a small bark of laughter.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The stranger growled and turned around, and Stone couldn’t believe who he was looking at.

“Uh, Dr. Robotnik? Hello? Your boss? I knew you were dumb, but I still thought you were smarter than this.” Robotnik stood in front of him, torn clothes, no hair, crazy mustache, and stunk to high heaven, but it was Robotnik. Stone slammed his gun back into his holster and threw his arms around Robotnik. Robotnik was stunned for a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around Stone.

“You’re back,” Stone muttered. Oh, you’re back you’re back you’re back you’re back.” He started laughing and hugged tighter. “I’ve missed you so much.” He felt Robotnik’s breath shudder and arms squeeze tighter. 

“I missed you too Stone.” He said it so faintly the Stone almost missed it, but he didn’t. After a few more moments, Stone broke the hug. He was surprised when he felt hesitance from the doctor.

“How about you go take a shower and I’ll order food. Chinese sound good?”

“That’s fine with me,” Robotnik said as he closed the fridge. “Just don’t get me anything with mushrooms.”

“I can do that. Here. I’ll show you the shower and get you some fresh clothes.” Stone did as he said he would and shoved some of Robotnik’s clothes that he took from his house into his arms. He gave Stone a confused look but ultimately just gave a small thank you and went to shower. Stone couldn’t believe it. Robotnik was back. He was back, and for the first time in a long long time, he genuinely smiled. 

He called the Chinese food restaurant and stressed no mushrooms before sitting on his couch. He looked to the side to see a face-like rock sitting in his armchair. He stood up and gently picked it up. It was chipped and cracked, but he could tell that the rock had been purposely carved to look that way. It almost looked like him. Did Robotnik do this? If it was supposed to be him, he was touched. He did his best to clean his house up a little bit as he waited for the food to be delivered, and even made a shopping list for the next day. 

Robotnik still hadn’t gotten out of the shower by the time food arrived. Stone started to get worried, and against his better judgement went upstairs to check up on him. He could hear soft sobs when he walked in the room, and Stone’s heart broke. Six months alone on a foreign planet and getting back home would break anyone. His boss was no different. He went over and knocked on the door.

“Food’s here sir!” he called into the bathroom. The water shut off a second later. “I made sure there were no mushrooms, and we can head to the store tomorrow for better food.”

“Thank you Stone.” 

“Are you alright?” There was silence for a bit before the door swung open. Robotnik stood there in a towel, his moustache dripping still. 

“I am the farthest thing from alright right now,” Robotnik snapped. “I’m assuming I don’t exist anymore? Which means no blueprints, no materials, no tools. I want to get rid of that hedgehog as fast as I can, and this is setting me back.”

“I have as many blueprints as I could take along with materials, smashed robots, tools, and whatever else I could salvage,” Stone explained as he stepped a bit away. “I still work for the government so I’m sure I can get whatever we need sir.”

“Ivo.” Stone stopped walking and turned back to the doctor. “For now, call me Ivo.”

“First name basis,” Stone said with a nod. “Aban. Now get dressed. Food’s gonna get cold.”

“Do you have more comfortable clothes?” Ivo muttered. Stone didn’t even fight his smile and chuckle.

“I do. Not sure how well it will fit, but you can try.” Stone found some old pajama pants and an old shirt he threw Ivo’s way. He waited outside the door until he came out. The shirt fit fine, but the pants were too short. Stone extended his hand, and Robotnik walked over to him. Stone threw his arm around the taller man as best as he could as they went downstairs to eat, and to his surprise, Ivo actually leaned into his touch. 

They ate in relative silence as Ivo inhaled the food he was given and still took to the fridge to raid afterwards. Stone watched as he ate an egg roll. Robotnik was bald, but there were stubble starting to show through. The mustache was insane and desperately needed a trim, but most concerning to Stone was exactly how defined Robotnik’s arms were. They were toned and hand a funny sunburn on them from the torn sleeves.

“Are you finished staring at me Stone?” Robotnik said. 

“One more minute,” Stone replied. His words surprised him, and it seemed to surprise Robotnik too. Stone could have sworn he saw a bit of blush on his face. “So what is that rock you left on my couch?”

“Humans need human contact to stay sane,” he explained. “An unfortunate part of being human. Still, I managed to… find a rock that looked like you.” Stone’s hunch was right. His body moved on it’s own as he stood up and went to Robotnik. His arms wrapped around his boss, and his face was placed on his back. Stone felt hands rest on his arms and squeezed just a bit tighter. “I will admit, this is much better than the stone.”

“I can do more.” Both of them stood still. Stone couldn’t believe what he had just said.  _ “I’ve lost him once _ ,” Stone thought.  _ “I’m not losing my chance again.” _ Robotnik slowly turned around and clasped his hands behind Stone’s neck.

“And what would that entail?” Stone grinned as he saw the blush spreading over Robotnik’s face. 

“This.” Stone pressed his lips to Robotnik’s. Robotnik froze for a moment but warmed up and attempted to copy Stone. He pulled away after a moment and buried his head in Stone’s neck. Stone just held him.

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, three years?” Stone replied. “I wasn’t going to miss my chance this time.”

“So that’s why you stuck with me all that time?” Robotnik asked as he stood up straight but didn’t move his hands. “Because you felt affection for me?”

“Partially.” Stone moved his hand up and placed it on Robotnik’s cheek, and Robotnik leaned into the touch. “I’ve enjoyed your company before I fell for you. But I definitely am in love with you Ivo. When you disappeared, I became a mess. I’ve been lucky enough to be back in the field work so I can kill some bastards, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too Aban.” Robotnik pulled Stone in tight. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime Ivo. Now, tomorrow, we can trim your mustache, get more food, and start planning on taking down that quilled motherfucker.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Robotnik yawned and muttered something under his breath.

“Do you want the guest bedroom or would you rather sleep with me?” Stone offered. 

“I’d like more physical contact if you don’t mind.” Stone grinned.

“I can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of romance before, BUT I had fun and did my best.


End file.
